


A Slight Misunderstanding

by Sophia_Clark



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff, HP: EWE, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, POV Harry, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Clark/pseuds/Sophia_Clark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry prepares a special treat for his lover, but things do not go exactly to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slight Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [hd_pots_n_porn](http://hd-pots-n-porn.livejournal.com/)'s prompt #53 - _aphrodisiac_ , [hd_fluff](http://hd-fluff.livejournal.com/)'s prompt #81 - _hero_ & for [enchanted_jae](http://enchanted-jae.livejournal.com/)'s Monthly Drabble Challenge #75 - _nickname/pet name/code name_ , all on lj.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Harry surveyed the sumptuous spread before him with a critical eye. He wanted, _no needed_ , everything to be absolutely perfect; his lover was due to arrive any minute, and he had something rather special planned for their evening together.

He had never considered himself to be an especially romantic person, but it was their five-month anniversary, and he was trying his hardest to make it something to remember. To that end, he had laid out an assortment of fresh fruit; including bananas, pineapple, raspberries and strawberries to be dipped in the finest Swiss chocolate. Vanilla-scented candles glowed invitingly from nearly every surface in the cozy living room, and a bottle of wine sat decanting on the low coffee table. A fire was lit in the grate, aiding the candles in filling the room with a soft, warm light.

Just as Harry was reaching for his wand, wanting to get the chocolate nice and warm as quickly as he could, he saw the flames of the fire burn a shocking green. Smiling at his lover's promptness, he glanced up to find Ginny gazing around the room with her mouth slightly open, a look of astonished wonder on her face.

"G-Ginny," he stammered, his smile faltering for a moment, "What are you--?"

"Oh, Harry! I just knew one day you'd see sense!" she cried, surging forward and embracing him tightly. "I've not wanted to pressure you into getting back together, snookie, but I have been waiting." She nuzzled her cheek against his neck, and at first he was too shocked to even comprehend her words; he just stood there awkwardly with his hands at his sides, blinking in bemusement. After a few moments, however, they finally sunk in, and he pushed at her shoulders gently, leaning back to look her in the eyes.

"Hang on a moment, Gin," he said softly, wanting to hurt her as little as possible as he let her down. She was a good friend, after all. "This..." he gestured at the room with a hand, "this isn't for you." He could see clearly the confusion that clouded her expressive eyes for the space of one heartbeat, followed immediately by hurt and embarrassment. She pulled away from him, and he let her go.

"I see," she said stiffly, eyes flashing in a way that instantly worried Harry. She was still quite adept with the Bat-Bogey, and had learned a number of other unpleasant hexes since leaving school. He'd really rather not have his lover come over to find him covered with inconveniently-located boils if he could help it.

"Now, Gin," he said cautiously, raising his hands in a peaceful gesture, "I am sorry you had to find out this way, honest, but I've been seeing someone for a few months. We haven't said anything about it just yet because we were both a bit unsure where it was going at first. But--"

Ginny's expression brightened some at this, and she cut in before Harry could continue. "So then, it's not so serious! Harry, I really think you should reconsider _us_. We could--"

Harry scowled and opened his mouth to reply, but a voice coming from the kitchen behind him beat him to it.

"He said that we were unsure _at first_ , Weasley," Draco drawled, stepping into the room and coming to a stop beside Harry. He was gazing at Ginny rather coolly, but when he noticed Harry looking up at him, his expression softened and he winked. "But that is no longer the case. Things are now quite serious between us. And while we're on the subject, the only "us" that will be considered in future will refer to Harry and myself. I'll not tolerate you sniffing 'round my boyfriend, thanks ever so."

Harry couldn't help but smile at Draco's possessive words. He wrapped an arm around Draco's waist and risked a look at Ginny. Her shoulders had sagged slightly and she looked more shocked than anything else. "You're gay, Harry?" she asked in a small voice. "Why didn't you tell me? And _Malfoy_ , really?"

Harry squeezed Draco's hip to stop him from verbally (or otherwise) ripping Ginny's head off. That would not solve anything. "Gin, be nice. Like I said before, I wasn't sure about what I was feeling at first, but it's become fairly obvious that I am gay, yeah. Draco is who I want to be with, and I hope in time you can come to accept that. He makes me happy."

While he knew Ginny was not happy about it now, he hoped this would finally force her to understand that they would never again be a couple. He also hoped that they would remain friends. She would most likely need time to move on and adjust, and he would happily give her that much.

Ginny had a thoughtful expression on her face. After a moment, she drew herself up and shot a fierce look at Draco. "You'd just better treat him well, Malfoy. If I hear you've hurt him in any way, you'll have my whole family to deal with. Got it?"

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes in affectionate exasperation, but Draco nodded solemnly. "Yes, of course, Weasley. Believe me, I have no plans to hurt Harry at all. Quite the opposite, as a matter of fact."

Ginny gave a curt nod before turning back to Harry. "You should tell the family, Harry. You know they'll want to hear it from you, and the sooner the better." She looked sad, but resigned. That was one of the things Harry admired about her; Ginny was strong. She would be just fine.

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe I'll bring Draco to the Burrow on Sunday?" He looked over at his boyfriend to gauge his reaction. Draco smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"Whatever you want, love. We'll need to tell mother and father as well. They'll be put out with me if they hear about us elsewhere."

Harry nodded and turned back to Ginny in time to see her scooping up a handful of Floo Powder. He opened his mouth to...what? Apologize? He didn't quite know what else to say, but he was spared finding words when Ginny spoke.

"It's alright, Harry. Really. And I'm sorry for my reaction. I'll see you on Sunday. Malfoy," she nodded to Draco, who nodded back politely. Then she gave Harry a small smile before disappearing into the flames.

Harry sighed as Draco wound both arms around him from behind. He leaned back into his warmth as Draco began nuzzling his neck. Instead of pushing him away as he had done with Ginny, Harry turned in Draco's arms and kissed him soundly on the lips.

"My hero," he whispered, wrapping his arms around Draco's neck and smiling as he laughed.

"That's right, I saved you from the overly-handsy ginger." He shivered dramatically and Harry swatted him on the arm, chuckling. "You should be grateful I arrived in time to prevent any groping." Just then, a sly smirk curled on his lips. "What shall you do to show your appreciation, _snookie_?"

Harry's head fell to Draco's shoulder as he groaned. He would never live that down, he knew. Ignoring it for now, he grumbled, "I did plan a romantic evening for you, you prat. Is that not enough appreciation?"

Long fingers gripped his chin and pulled his face up gently. Draco was smiling beautifully at him, making his heart skip a beat. He found himself smiling helplessly back at his lover before their lips met in another kiss.

He had Draco in his arms, and that made everything perfect.


End file.
